It began with a letter
by Sayuri Tsukihime
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse Hwoarang gets some unexpected news. Just a short prompt I have written. Inspired by Kingdom Hearts music. ENJOY!


Prompt: "It began with a letter." from Kingdom Hearts.

It had been two months since Hwoarang went AWOL from the military and was finally captured at the end of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. He had been biding his time patiently waiting for word from the Korean Ambassador.

Hwoarang quickly stood up as he heard foot steps approaching the cell he was being housed in.

He sighed heavily and leaned against one of the three walls he was confined in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a middle aged man wearing a suit of some sort.

"Hwoarang." the man said. "I am the Korean Ambassador."

Hwoarang let out a puff of air.

"Really?" he said through narrow eyes.

"Yes, I have received a letter for you. Take a look." the man claiming to be the Ambassador said.

He handed the letter to Hwoarang through the bars of the cell.

Hwoarang stared long and hard at the man before taking the letter.

"This better be good." He huffed as he ripped open the envelope the letter was contained in. His eyes briefly scanned the contents of the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he spat out. He reread the letter this time actually reading word for word.

He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"So I can be released and relieved of all military duties?"

The Ambassador nodded his agreement.

Hwoarang smirked.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Get me the fuck outta here!"

* * *

><p>Hwoarang confidently walked away from the Korean Embassy.<p>

"Sayonara motherfuckers!" he said as he nonchalantly waved.

Hwoarang was eager to train and get to a dojo but first he had to make a quick stop. It took him 15 minutes to flag down a taxi because of his appearance till finally one was willing to risk their life to pick him up and take him where he needed to go.

He arrived at a run down apartment building on the wrong side of town and gave the taxi driver whatever money he had on him.

"Thanks!" Hwoarang smiled as the taxi driver grumbled. He watched the taxi speed away and turned his attention to the run down building.

"Everything seems to be in order." he said to himself as he approached the building.

He dug around in the pockets of his jeans for his keys to the building until he found what he was looking for.

The door creaked as it was being open.

He slung his bag off his shoulder and glanced around the apartment for signs of a break in while he had been incarcerated by the Korean Military. Everything seemed to be fine except for the mess he had left behind. He walked by the TV and ran his finger along the screen.

"Dust." he said flatly.

He continued his sweep of the apartment, he checked his bedroom, the bathroom, and finally the kitchen. He walked up to the refrigerator and swiftly pulled the door open. There were old take-out containers and some milk in it. It took a minute until the smell hit.

"Ugh!" Hwoarang said through teary eyes and quickly slammed the refrigerator shut. "I gotta take care of that soon."

Finally deciding that there wasn't a break in Hwoarang settled on the couch in the living room and flicked on the TV.

"News, News, Drama, News." he said a he channel surfed. He finally decided to settle on a news channel and kicked his boots off. He watched the TV and huffed.

"World's going to hell in a hand basket ne?"

He turned his attention to the game station sitting in the floor covered in dust. He got up from the couch and sat directly in from of the TV just like how mothers tell their children not to do. Hwoarang started going through the games he had gathered over the years. Some stolen, some bought with his own cash, some he even fought someone for. He smiled remembering the fight.

"Bastard was tough but I was tougher." he laughed. "Good times."

He almost completely forgot about the TV he had been watching until something caught his attention.

"_That's right! The Mishima Zaibatsu has announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5."_ The female news reporter announced.

"_But it's rumored that Heihachi Mishima has died." a male voice had said._

"So the old bastard croaked ne?" Hwoarang sounded amused as he stood up from the floor.

"_That's the rumor. It's suspected that his son Kazuya Mishima is holding the Tournament but that has yet to be proven."_

"_Keep us updated." the male anchor said._

"_Will do." The cheery female reporter replied._

"Iron Fist 5 huh...Kazuya Mishima hosting it?" Hwoarang said. "He will be there no doubt about that...we have some unfinished business Jin Kazama."

Hwoarang started towards his bedroom to gather up his gear to train. He opened up his dresser where he kept his Gi, gloves, and shin guards.

"This time no one is going to get in my way."

He grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and packed up his gear. He slung the duffel bag onto his shoulder and went to the living room.

"I will see him again..." he grumbled as he slid on his boots as he remembered the night he and Jin had spent together.

He took one more look at his apartment and sighed.

"This place is a mess."

Hwoarang grabbed his keys and decided to head to the nearest dojo.

* * *

><p>Jin woke up with a start covered in sweat.<p>

"They're getting worse...every single night." He said through deep breaths.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and stared at the alarm clock. It was 3:45am. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

The nightmares were becoming more frequent almost every night around the same time. He would sleep a couple of hours then the nightmares would start as if the devil within was stirring. Exhausted Jin stood and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror for some reason his own reflection seem distorted and barely recognizable. Was this what the Devil Gene was doing to him? He turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face.

"I have to do something..."

Jin grabbed the towel hanging next to the sink and dried his face. He glanced at his reflection one more time. Feeling hopeless Jin went back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and stared at the TV.

"Hwoarang..." he breathed.

Jin began to remember the one night where he and Hwoarang were more than just rivals and more than just friends. He closed his eyes and took in deep breath but before he could conjure up the images from that night his nightmare flashed before his eyes. Jin gasped as the image of Hwoarang's mangled lifeless body came into view.

"No!" he screamed and opened his eyes.

He could hear the devil within laughing at him as he fought back tears.

"No..." Jin whispered into the air. "I wont hurt him."

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Hwoarang's release from the Korean military and two months before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Hwoarang has spent most of his time training and preparing for the tournament but quickly ran out of cash. He needed money and fast so naturally he began to assemble a fraud team. Hwoarang made most of his money this way, bribing foolish men or even tourist into fights for cash. He picked out several hungry young men for his crew some he knew some he didn't but none of that mattered what mattered was that they make money and quick.<p>

Soon Hwoarang and his crew were swimming in money. He had made enough cash to buy a new motorcycle and to pay for a plane ticket to Japan for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.

The buildings in the city began to blur as Hwoarang sped past them on his new bike. As the tournament drew closer all he could think about was Kazama and if he was going to be there.

"He has to be." his voice was drowned out by the wind.

He came to a stop outside of his apartment. No one would dare steal the Blood Talon's bike unless he was asking for a death sentence now that everyone knew he was back in town.

Hwoarang smirked as he entered the apartment his mind still on Jin Kazama.

"It wont be long until we see each other again." he smiled to himself.


End file.
